


Warmth Anew

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: Tom and Becky ponder of what has become of them and their relationship after so many years apart.Late night/early morning New Year fluff.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Warmth Anew

Tom slid back under the covers Becky held up for him with a kiss at her cheek and an arm around her waist. She sighed, resting her face against his shoulder, her leg hooking up around him.

"You're like a heater," she purred. "I feel so good with you, Tom."

Even now, she was a small little thing against him, still burning from their endeavors and counting on him not to get chilly on a cold New Year's Eve. Tim had gone to bed hours ago and Tom was starting to think the dawn of a new year might break on them before they fell asleep. Every time they had tried, the distraction had been too great and here they lay again, wide awake and brimming with excitement. This was the first night she had spent here and they had more than made the best of it − before and after bedtime.

"You are too," he said.

They were trying to be quiet, to be wise and lull themselves to sleep. He was reminisced of the days of their youth when she would sneak him home whenever her parents left town for a night. Secrecy from his child was not so different, if more gullible than the Barnes had ever been.

"Mmh?"

Every detail seemed to him just perfect and he could not remember having been so content, perhaps not ever. The feather weight of Becky half laid on top of him, her breath against his neck, how soft her hair between his fingers. He could not grow tired of the touch of her skin against his, as tender as she was.

"I mean, a heater."

She looked up at him curiously and her toes tip-tapped against his calf, already starting to get a little cold.

"Like, because you’re… hot…" He sighed. "I'm trying to compliment you."

Becky gave a soft chuckle which vibrated all against him from so close and Tom smiled in satisfaction at the sound. There was nothing quite as beautiful as Becky's happiness. She touched his beard with the tip of her fingers − she liked to scratch him like a good old dog and Tom loved receiving whichever token of affection she could bestow on him.

"You’re a flatterer, Mr Houston," she smiled in corner.

"Well, not a poet anyways."

She kissed him. If she had meant it innocently at first, soon she pressed herself closer, circled his neck with her arms, lost herself in him. The crook of her back was hot and a bit sweaty, every touch eager, almost demanding.

"I’ve had a really good night with you tonight," she said in a low, intimate voice.

Tom grinned. Even now, he was not insensitive to her niceties. He never had been.

"Now who’s flattering?" His fingers tapped against her skin with some excitement. Only the thought that she would be here in the morning, that she might be here every morning was enough to make him feel all the warmer. "I’ll just be sore tomorrow."

"It’s a good soreness." She gave him a quick kiss. "My New Year’s gift to you."

But they slowly felt a quiet fall upon them whether they wanted it or not and Tom was perfectly at peace right there holding her in his arms, holding her close. Never letting go. She was still in an electric sort of mood, but bit by bit he could feel her calm down to his unhurried pace, her breath grow slow.

"It’s better than it was," he said after a moment of silent contemplation − or perhaps adoration. "When we were kids."

She nodded. She was making herself comfortable on top of him again, snuggling flush against him. He loved the hold of her arms around his neck, the caress of her fingers at the nape as she twirled hair mindlessly.

"You’ve learned a few tricks," she said.

This made him laugh silently, tiredly. He had not meant it that way, though he supposed he had not made himself clear at all. He had never been particularly good with his words, better at feeling deeply than at expressing his love to the ones he cherished. Under this roof were the two people he loved most of all and in this moment, the way he felt for Becky was radiating from him like a halo of heat. He wondered how he might have survived the year without her.

"Worked on that, thanks," he said, a little cocky, "But that’s not what I… I mean…"

He sighed, though he knew Becky had a patience with him like nobody else. Not even Jane.

"I mean everything about this time around. I… I love you more now. I love you better."

She leaned up to look into his eyes. All the teasing was gone and she was almost sad, if she wasn’t so touched, too. The kiss she gave him was nothing like the rest of the night, but only tenderness and gratitude. Her hand at his cheek, he felt safer than he had in many months, a bit more like himself. The boy he had been reawaken to merge into the man he wanted to be for her.

"And I’m so grateful you do," she said. Her thumb stroked gently against his cheek. "I love you so much, Tom. I never want to be apart again."

He kissed her and she sighed in relieved contentment at the press of his lips against hers. She had been through so much since she had been that girl he had pined for all those years, more than he had, but when they came together he felt like he carried the burden a little for her. He wanted to.

"Well, you’re staying the night. You can stay any other night. All of ’em if you want."

"Oh, Tom…" She kissed him and smiled so much into the kiss Tom was taken with it and beaming. "I would love that."

When he had been a kid, when he had been a fool, he had let go of her once. A fool, he still was, but Tom knew one thing more than anything he had ever been certain of. If he had his way, he would never part from Becky Barnes again all the days of his life.


End file.
